Mr Hn x Naughty Girl
by Kim Hyu Joon 34
Summary: Mencintai seorang gadis kecil? Itu hal mustahil bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Gak pinter buat summary xD yuk langsung baca aja!
1. Chapter 1

**MR. HN** **x** **NAUGHTY** **GIRL**

 **Dislaimer: MK seorang :'v**

 **Rated: M (jaga2 :v)**

 **Genre: Romance and Drama**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku 4ever**

 **Story by: Watashi!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lets Read Minna~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter satu**

Matahari memamerkan cahaya nya ke pelosok bumi. Kicauan-kicauan burung gereja menambahkan riuh menyambut pagi. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus tenang ke seluruh penjuru. Bunga-bunga Sakura yang terbang mengikuti arah angin pergi menambah kesan erotis di pagi ini. Orang berlalu-lalang di Bandara sibuk mencari jemputan keluarga nya. Tapi, semua itu hilang saat makhluk Tuhan bersurai pinky keluar menampakkan dirinya. Anting-anting berbentuk bunga kebanggaan Jepang melekat indah di telinganya dengan headphones yang menutupi pendengarannya. Lagu-lagu kesukaannya memutar indah di telinganya. Yuk kita ikut mendengarkannya juga.

 _ **Neon**_ _ **neomu**_ _ **areumdawo**_

 _ **Neol ijeul**_ _ **suga**_ _ **eopseo**_

 _ **Geu**_ _ **nunbicci**_ _ **ajik**_ _ **nareul**_

 _ **Ireohge**_ _ **seollege**_ _ **hae**_ _ **boom**_ _ **boom**_

Helaian merah muda berkibar diterpa angin nakal. Lehernya yang putih tanpa noda itu terlihat dengan jelas. Kacamata hitam yang melindungi manik emerald nya dari sinar sang surya tak bisa menutupi keindahan mata nya.

 _ **Modeun**_ _ **namjadeuri**_ _ **nal**_ _ **maeil**_ _ **check**_ _ **out**_

 _ **Dae bubuni**_ _ **nal**_ _ **gajil**_ _ **su**_ _ **issda**_ _ **chakgak**_

 _ **Jeoldae**_ _ **manheun**_ _ **geol**_ _ **wonchi**_ _ **anha**_

 _ **Mameul**_ _ **wonhae nan**_

 _ **Neon**_ _ **simjangeul**_ _ **doryeonae**_ _ **boyeobwa**_

 _ **Aju**_ _ **ssikssik hage**_ _ **ttaeron**_ _ **chic**_ _ **chic**_ _ **hage**_

 _ **So**_ _ **hot**_ _ **so**_ _ **hot**_ _ **naega**_ _ **eojjeol**_ _ **jul**_ _ **moreuge**_ _ **hae**_

 _ **Najimagi**_ _ **bulleojwo**_

 _ **Nae**_ _ **gwisgae**_ _ **doneun**_ _ **hwiparam cheoreom**_

Bibir pink mungil yang penuh sangat menggoda iman para manusia. Wajah yang tirus seperti barbie. Tanktop berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu melekat ketat di tubuhnya. Mencetak dengan jelas bentuk tubuhnya yang hot. Dada nya yang menantang tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan para pria mesum. Ditemani dengan jaket putih berbulu memberi kesan yang cute.

 _ **Hold**_ _ **up**_ _ **amu**_ _ **mal**_ _ **haji**_ _ **ma**_

 _ **Just**_ _ **whistle**_ _ **to**_ _ **my**_ _ **heart**_

 _ **Geu**_ _ **soriga**_ _ **jigeum**_ _ **nareul**_

 _ **Ireohge**_ _ **seollege hae**_ _ **boom**_ _ **boom**_

 _ **Saenggageun**_ _ **jiruha e**_ _ **neukkimi**_ _ **shh**_

 _ **Every**_ _ **day**_ _ **all**_ _ **day**_

 _ **Nae**_ _ **gyeoteman**_ _ **i sseojwo**_ _ **zoom**_ _ **zoom**_

Rok mini berwarna putih diatas lutut memamerkan paha barbie nya. Bokong yang sintal membutakan mata pria yang melihatnya. Kaki jenjang yang indah dengan sepatu hak berwarna pink. Kalung-kalung terkesan girly menempel di lehernya. Kulitnya yang mulus ditimpa sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat 'panas'. Dengan anggunnya, ia berjalan membawa kopernya menuju limosin yang telah menunggu kedatangannya.

 _ **Geuman**_ _ **naeppae**_ _ **neomeowara**_ _ **naege**_ _ **boy**_

 _ **Ijen**_ _ **check mate**_

 _ **Geimeun**_ _ **naega win**_ _ **uh**_ _ **huh**_

 _ **Nan**_ _ **neol**_ _ **taekhae**_ _ **anajwo**_ _ **deo**_ _ **sege**_

 _ **Nuga neol garochae**_ _ **gagi jeone**_ _ **uh**_

Koper-kopernya diambil alih oleh pengawalnya. Sebelum masuk kedalam limosin, gadis bersurai pink ini melakukan kissbye ke orang-orang yang melihatnya. Gadis ini memang tahu cara membuat orang kehabisan darah.

 _ **Hwiparam**_ _ **uh**_ _ **hwi param**_ _ **param**_ _ **param**_

 _ **Can**_ _ **you**_ _ **hear**_ _ **that**_

 _ **Hwi parapara para**_ _ **bam**_

 _ **Hwiparam**_ _ **uh**_ _ **hwi param**_ _ **param**_ _ **param**_

 _ **Can**_ _ **you**_ _ **hear**_ _ **that**_

 _ **Hwi parapara para**_ _ **bam**_

Dia masuk kedalam limosin nya. Ia duduk disamping pemuda berambut merah yang tak lain adalah kakaknya, Sasori Akasuna. Kedatangannya disambut hangat dengan pelukan selamat datang oleh Sasori. Dikecupnya pipi tirus adiknya yang manis itu. Setelah acara pelukannya selesai, ia melepaskan kaca mata nya. Gadis pinky itu memandang ke kaca limosin nya sambil menggumamkan " I'm Comeback Japan ". Mungkin dengan kedatangannya, akan ada perubahan yang terjadi.

 _Pinky Devil is Comeback~_

 _ **Make'em**_ _ **whistle**_

 _ **Like**_ _ **a**_ _ **missile**_ _ **bomb**_ _ **bomb**_

 _ **Every**_ _ **time**_ _ **I**_ _ **show**_ _ **up**_ _ **blow up**_ _ **uh**_

 _ **Make'em**_ _ **whistle**_

 _ **Like**_ _ **a**_ _ **missle**_ _ **bomb**_ _ **bomb**_

 _ **Every**_ _ **time**_ _ **I**_ _ **show**_ _ **up**_ _ **blow**_ _ **up**_ _ **uh**_

"Saki sayang~ Kau tahu tidak..Aku itu sangat merindukan mu~~" ucap pemuda selaku kakaknya. Sedangkan sang adik, ia sedari tadi masih sibuk dengan lagu-lagu yang diputarnya di headphones nya.

"Ungh~ Saki.." Sasori memeluk adiknya. Ditelusupkan nya kepala nya di perpotongan leher dan bahu gadis pinky itu. Aroma cherry menguar harum terhirup oleh indra penciuman pemuda beriris hazel.

"Hei..Sayang ku~"

"Umhh~ Oraenmane neukkyeoboneun ireon tteollim..nanana nanana nana~ jeone.." Bukannya menjawab panggilan sang kakak, ia malah bernyanyi tidak jelas. Sasori kesal dengan adik manis nya ini. Ditarik nya benda penganggu yang menempel di telinga nona pinky itu.

"Oppa~!" ucap Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Dipukul-pukul nya pelan lengan Sasori. Sasori yang tadi nya kesal berubah tertawa karena melihat wajah adiknya yang sedang kesal.

Imut.

Itulah yang pertama Sasori katakan dalam hati nya.

Sasori mencium bibir Sakura sekilas. Itu cara mendiamkan adik nya agar tidak ribut. Pipi Sakura bersemu merah akibat ciuman mendadak dari kakak nya. Akhirnya Sasori mendapatkan hadiah dari Sakura tepat di jidat sang pemuda baby face ini.

Buaggh

"Ittai! Awww! Imouto no baka!" erang Sasori sambil menyentuh jidat nya yang memar (?)

"Wekk~ Seenaknya cium-cium orang.." ledek Sakura. Ia kembali merampas headphones nya dari tangan Sasori. Lalu memasukkan hape dan headphones nya kedalam tas nya.

"Uhh~ Sakit yah Oppa sayang~ Saku minta maaf yah.." ucap Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Dibawa nya pemuda baby face itu kedalam pelukannya. "Saku nggak sengaja~ Maaf Oppa sayang~"

Seringai tercetak di wajah tampan Sasori. Ia dapat merasakan empuknya dada adik nya. Ia ingin sedikit menjahili adik tersayang nya. Di tekan-tekannya kepala merah nya ke dada sang adik. Ia sedikit menggerakkan kepala nya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Alhasil Sakura menjitak kepala Sasori dua kali. "Double kill" kata Sakura dengan senyum mengerikan tapi masih terkesan seksi.

"Omo~ Maafkan Saku lagi yah Oppa sayang~ Mianhae Oppa.."

"Kau kasar sekali sih sayang..Ini sakit tahu..!" Sasori melepas pelukannya lalu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang benjol. Gadis berambut gulali itu tertawa puas melihat karya nya hari ini. Melihat adik nya yang tertawa, pemuda beriris hazel ini menjauh sambil membuang muka nya ke sembarang arah asal bukan ke adiknya. Sakura tahu kalau Sasori sang kakak tengah ngambek kepadanya. Tapi, siapa yang tahan mendiami gadis se seksi Sakura Haruno?

Sakura diam-diam mendekati Sasori. Di telusuri nya bahu tegap sang kakak dengan sensual. Iman Sasori tengah diuji oleh Pinky Devil kecil nya. Sakura meniup-niup leher Sasori. Meraba setiap inchi leher anak tunggal Akasuna itu. Dan, berakhir dengan kecupan kecil di leher putih kakaknya.

"Maafkan aku, Oppa~ Sebagai permintaan maaf ku..akan ku manjakan penis mu didalam mulutku yang hangat~" bisik Sakura ke telinga Sasori. Hembusan nafas hangat itu membuat Sasori merinding. Ia melirik ke selangkangannya yang tampak penuh. Sepertinya, kata-kata kotor sang adik sangat mempan untuk membangkitkan gairah nya.

"Ahh~ Begitu kah..Kalau begitu, apa aku juga boleh meletakkannya di belahan dada mu itu~?"

"Sesuka mu~ Aku ingin tahu..Apakah kakak ku ini bisa memuaskan adik nya" Sakura mengerlingkan matanya dengan nakal.

Hati nurani sebagai seorang kakak kembali merasuki Sasori. Sasori membuang jauh-jauh pikiran kotor nya tentang sang adik. Hirup lalu buang nafas ia lakukan agar ia bisa kembali normal. "Sepertinya aku butuh Saara nanti" kata Sasori didalam hati. Sasori melempar Sasori devil dari bahu nya agar ia bisa tenang.

"Huft..Kau belum tahu pria panas dari Akasuna ehh Saki? Atau kau pura-pura tidak tahu? Aku bisa menaklukkan segala macam wanita..Mereka selalu puas dengan kakak mu ini, Sakura Haruno.."

"Aku mengemut puting payudara mereka dengan liar..Membiarkan mereka menjambak rambutku. Ku hisap, jilat, emut terkadang aku juga bermain-main dengan puting berwarna merah muda itu..Menjilat belahan dada nya yang menggoda~ Dan menelusupkan junior ku ke belahan dada mereka..Menggesek-gesekkan kedua nya..Unghh~ Aku suka itu~~" sambung Sasori sambil menjilat bibir nya.

Mendengar penuturan sang kakak, Sakura mempalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. Kakak nya terlalu erotis untuk menjelaskan nya.

Melihat adik nya yang berpaling, Sasori tersenyum puas bisa menggoda adik tersayang nya.

"Okey, kau menang Oppa" ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Apa apa? Aku tidak mendengar nya.."

"Kau menang"

"Sekali lagi. Lebih kuat donk~"

"KAU MENANG PABOO! DAN AKU TIDAK TERIMAA!" teriak Sakura. Sakura yang berteriak sontak membuat Sasori langsung membekap mulut adik nya dengan tangan nya.

Sasori melepaskan bekapannya. Ditarik nya hidung mancung gadis gulali itu. "Kau ini berisik sekali" ucap Sasori.

"Unghh~! Biarin!" Gadis cantik itu menjulurkan lidah nya.

"Btw, Oppa sudah punya kekasih? Kalau sudah siapa nama nya?" lanjut Sakura.

"Sudah. Ada Saara, Umiko, Yuna, Irly, Kurenai, dan masih banyak lainnya~" ucap Sasori sambil mengelus-elus rambut adiknya. Mendengar ucapan sang kakak, Sakura menyimpulkannya dengan satu kata 'PLAYBOY'.

"Playboy ihh~" Sakura mengendus-endus tubuh pemuda merah itu. "Aroma-aroma playboy emang begini yah.." ucap Sakura sambil menjepit hidung nya dengan dua jari. Sasori hanya mengendikkan bahu nya.

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu merogoh-rogoh tas pink nya. Ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari. Sebotol kaca parfum. Ia menyemprotkan cairan wangi itu ke pergelangan tangannya lalu menghirup aroma parfum itu dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam tas nya. "Ehm..Itu..Saku mau nanya..Sekolah Saku yang baru seperti apa? Disana banyak Oppa-Oppa tampan nggak? Disana ada makanan apa saja? Disana juga ada pohon Sakura kan? Disana Saku yang paling cantik kan? Ehh, disana juga boleh pakai pakaian ketat nggak?" cerocos Sakura. Sumpah! Sasori pusing 7 keliling. Masih mending pertanyaan nya yang benar, ini malah entah apa-apa saja yang ditanyakan oleh adik tersayang nya ini. Sekali lagi, Sasori ingin mencium bibir mungil adik nya. "Tidak tidak tidak!" pikir Sasori sambil menyentil Sasori devil dari bahu nya.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari sang kakak, Sakura menyentuh dada nya lalu meremas nya didepan Sasori. Sasori yang melihat nya, langsung mengucap mengingat Tuhan nya. Sasori masih ingat Sakura itu adalah adik nya. Hirup lalu buang nafas itu yang dilakukan pemuda Akasuna ini.

"Hentikan Saki! Kau membangkitkan ku! Sakit tahu rasa nya menahan ini! Ka..kau harus menaati peraturan sekolah Saki! Tak ada yang boleh sesuka mu..kau akan lihat sendiri keadaan sekolah muuh..Dan berhentilah memakai bahasa Korea disinii!" Sasori menstabilkan kondisi nya yang tengah 'panas'.

Sakura menampilkan ekspresi cemberut nya. Asal kalian tahu, Sakura tidak suka dilarang-larang. Dia sangat suka membuat peraturannya sendiri. Gadis pinky ini tipe anak nakal. Maka nya jangan heran jika kakak nya sendiri juga ia goda.

"Maaf menganggu obrolan Tuan dan Nona..Kita sudah sampai di manshion.." ucap sang supir tiba-tiba. Mendengar ucapan sang supir, gadis pinky dan pemuda merah ini langsung sibuk sendiri.

"Tenang saja Tuan dan Nona..Biar kami saja yang membereskan semua nya.." ucap Supir itu sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Sasori membalas nya dengan tersenyum juga. Ahh, indah nya pemandangan Bos yang ramah ke anak buah nya.

"Kamsahamnida Ahjussi!" ucap Sakura.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo Agasshi~" jawab sang supir.

"Hahaha~ Ahjussi bisa juga yah"

"Ini karena Saya kebanyakan nonton drama Korea, Nona"

"Aigo~ Bagus kok Ahjussi"

Pintu limosin itu dibuka kan oleh pengawal. Tampaklah gadis cantik bersama pemuda tampan keluar dari sana. Mereka berdua disambut dengan senyum-senyum yang ramah dari pengawal, para maid, dan pekerja lainnya. Di depan pintu ber corak mewah itu, ada dua perempuan dan satu laki-laki. Perempuan berambut blonde diikat ponytail dan perempuan berambut sama dengan Sakura, yaitu merah muda sebahu. Sedangkan yang laki-laki berambut merah seperti Sasori. Sakura berlari menuju perempuan berambut pink yang sudah berumur itu. Di peluk nya dengan sangat erat untuk melepas rindu. Perempuan berambut blonde itu menangis haru melihat mereka berpelukan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasori? Sasori berjalan dengan keren menuju lelaki tua itu. Ia memeluk laki-laki yang ber status sebagai Ayahnya (jangan lupa x3 mereka melakukan pelukan khas lelaki)

Perempuan berambut pink sebahu itu adalah Rumi Haruno, ibu kandung nya Sakura. Rumi bukan lah ibu Sasori. Sedangkan pria tadi adalah Haru Akasuna , Ayah kandung Sasori. Rumi dan Haru adalah pasangan janda dan duda. Jadi, Sakura dan Sasori bukanlah saudara kandung. Dan, perempuan blonde tadi adalah Ino Yamanaka, sahabat Sakura saat ia masih kecil. Sampai sekarang pun dua gadis itu tetap menjalin persahabatan mereka. Cuss, balik lagi ke cerita nya~

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam saja.." tawar Rumi disambut dengan anggukan Sakura.

"Neoreul bogosipheo, Appa~" ucap Sakura yang tengah memeluk Ayah nya.

"Tousan tahu kau berada di Korea selama 5 tahun..Tapi sekarang kau sudah di Jepang..Pakailah bahasa Jepang dengan yang benar." tegas Ayahnya. Mendengar kata-kata Ayahnya, Sakura mengerucutkan bibir nya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya dengan terpaksa sekaligus tampak imut dimata pria.

"Hahaha~ Ayo duduk dulu~ Kaasan bawa sesuatu loh~" Rumi dan lima maid di belakangnya membawa nampan berisi beraneka ragam jenis makanan dan kue. Para maid itu menata cemilan-cemilan di meja bundar berwarna gold itu. Setelah selesai meletakkan semuanya, para maid itu izin balik ke dapur.

"Omo~! Kue nya banyak sekali~~ Saranghae Eomma~" Sakura berpindah haluan ke pelukan Rumi. Gadis pinky itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk di sofa sambil menyantap beberapa kue.

"Sa..saki..Pelan-pelan makannya..Nanti tersedak lho~" ucap Sasori yang duduk disamping gadis pinky itu. Bukan Sakura nama nya kalau ia mau menuruti kakak nya.

"Ini Red Velvet Cake kesukaan ku tahu~! Harus cepat-cepat kuhabiskan!" kata Sakura dengan bibir nya yang penuh dengan krim. Lihatlah kedua tangannya itu! Penuh dengan potongan-potongan kue Red Velvet itu! Astaga~ Sakura terlihat imut seperti itu.

Melihat bibir adik nya yang kotor, Sasori mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa krim di bibir adik nya. Walaupun dibersihkan, toh pasti kotor lagi.

Rumi dan Haru saling suap-menyuap makanan. Sasori mengambil beberapa manisan, sedangkan Ino sibuk menyantap ramen nya dan menatap hp nya yang berwarna biru itu.

"Oh iya..Forehead! Aku akan meminta ke kepala sekolah agar kita satu kelas! Kau pasti mau kan Forehead sayang~" Ino menghampiri Sakura lalu memeluk leher Sakura dari belakang. Sakura yang merasa terganggu langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya.

"Pasti Piggy pabo"

 **MR. HN** **x** **NAUGHTY** **GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To**_ _ **be**_ _ **continued~**_

 _ **Area**_ _ **Bacot**_ _ **Author:**_

 _ **Moshi**_ _ **moshi!**_

 _ **Chap**_ _ **ini**_ _ **spesial**_ _ **SasoSaku**_ _ **（ｙ）**_ _ **Tapi,**_ _ **Saku**_ _ **nggak**_ _ **pernah**_ _ **kepikiran**_ _ **kalau**_ _ **chap**_ _ **ini**_ _ **banyak**_ _ **banget**_ _ **adegan**_ _ **SasoSaku**_ _ **nya**_ _ **:v**_

 _ **See**_ _ **you**_ _ **next**_ _ **time~!**_

 _ **Review**_ _**please?**_

 _ ***Kamus**_ _ **Kantong***_

 _ **Oppa= Sebutan**_ _ **kakak laki-laki**_ _ **(untuk**_ _ **perempuan)**_

 _ **Mianhae= Maaf**_ _ **(formal)**_

 _ **Omo= Astaga/OMG!**_

 _ **Neoreul**_ _ **Bogosipheo= Aku**_ _ **merindukan**_ _ **mu**_

 _ **Appa= Ayah**_

 _ **Saranghae= Aku**_ _ **cinta**_ _ **kamu**_

 _ **Eomma= Ibu**_

 _ **Pabo= Bodoh**_

 _ **Kamsahamnida= Terima**_ _ **kasih**_ _ **(formal)**_

 _ **Ahjussi= Paman**_

 _ **Ne, cheonmaneyo= Ya, sama-sama**_

 _ **Agasshi= Nona**_

 _ **Aigo= Astaga/**_ _ **OMG**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Balasan Review~**

 **Dewazz: Udah up say~**

 **Ryuhara gak log in: Wah :v Hyu nggak tega buat pair SasoSaku. Si ayam mau di kemana in （ｙ）oh iya, si ayam ke hati neng aja :''v *dishannaro sakura*** **salam kenal..** **saya adalah selingkuhannya Sasori :v *dilempar cermin sma Sasori lovers***

 **Choseo SSL: Arigatou atas info nya** **Sakura memang gadis Jepang. Tapi, ia menetap di Korea selama 5 tahun...Maka nya Sakura mencampur kan bahasa jepang dan korea nya..**

 **Rikijo: Kenapa berteriak x3? ini udah lanjut vev~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MR. HN x NAUGHTY GIRL**

"Ini Red Velvet Cake kesukaan ku tahu~! Harus cepat-cepat kuhabiskan!" kata Sakura dengan bibir nya yang penuh dengan krim. Lihatlah kedua tangannya itu! Penuh dengan potongan-potongan kue Red Velvet itu! Astaga~ Sakura terlihat imut seperti itu.

Melihat bibir adik nya yang kotor, Sasori mengambil tisu lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa krim di bibir adik nya. Walaupun dibersihkan, toh pasti kotor lagi.

Rumi dan Haru saling suap-menyuap makanan. Sasori mengambil beberapa manisan, sedangkan Ino sibuk menyantap ramen nya dan menatap hp nya yang berwarna biru itu.

"Oh iya..Forehead! Aku akan meminta ke kepala sekolah agar kita satu kelas! Kau pasti mau kan Forehead sayang~" Ino menghampiri Sakura lalu memeluk leher Sakura dari belakang. Sakura yang merasa terganggu langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya.

"Pasti Piggy pabo"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

Setelah acara makan-makannya selesai, Sakura dan Ino pergi ke kamar Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mengajak perempuan blonde itu, hanya saja dia lah yang mengikuti Sakura.

Krieett..

Pintu dibuka oleh Sakura. Bau harum cherry menguar wangi di setiap orang yang menciumnya termasuk Ino. Sakura melemparkan jaket nya sembarang arah.

Gadis pinky itu langsung menerjang ranjang kesayangannya. Ia menyesap harum kesukaannya itu. "Wah~ Sudah lama aku tidak tidur diranjang ku ini!"

"Hei Forehead! Kau sudah tidur? Aku ingin kau menceritakan pengalaman mu selama 5 tahun itu~"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Forehead! Kau mendengarku tidak!?"

"Kau tidur? Hei! Bangun!? Ceritakan pada ku?!"

"Sakuraaaa!" Tak ada pilihan. Ino segera mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis pinky itu.

"Sikkeuro! Aku belum tidur Ino piggy!" berontak Sakura. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang kesayangannya itu. Ino juga mengikuti Sakura yang tengah duduk.

"Hei! Jangan berbicara dengan bahasa campur begitu donk..Pakai bahasa Jepang saja! Aku tidak mengerti Forehead!"

"Akan ku coba..Kau ingin aku bercerita apa? Aku mau melepas rindu dengan ranjang ku~~" Gadis gulali itu menciumi selimut bermotif strawberry itu.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke koper-koper Sakura. "Barang mu banyak sekali, Forehead..Apa-apa saja didalamnya?" Ino beranjak dari ranjang lalu menghampiri koper Sakura. Tak hanya ada koper-koper besar disana, ada juga koper-koper kecil dan tas. Ino mulai menerka-nerka isi dari koper dan tas itu.

"Tadi kau ingin aku bercerita..sekarang? Huft~ Dasar Piggy pabo.." kata Sakura dengan kesal. Sahabat nya itu memang suka sekali menganggu waktunya tidur.

Sakura turun dari ranjang nya. Gadis bermanik emerald itu membawa koper dan tas nya ke dekat ranjang nya. Pastinya dibantu dengan Ino. Kira-kira jumlah koper yang besar ada 5, koper yang berukuran kecil ada 7, dan tas-tas berukuran sedang itu ada 2. Ino masih berkeliaran dengan fantasi liarnya. Eitss! Ino bukan memikirkan yang macam-macam. Tapi isi dari tas itu. Ingat yah!

Sakura menaikkan tas pinky nya ke ranjang Queen size itu. Ia membuka resleting tas nya. Tampak Ino yang degdegan ingin melihat isi tas gadis pinky itu. Baru saja pulang dari Negeri para Oppa , siapa tahu dia membawa pulang sesuatu yang menarik bukan?

"Tada~ " Sakura mengeluarkan isi di tas pinky itu. Ada banyak sekali aksesoris-aksesoris yang sangat cantik. Melihat semua benda berharga ini, tentunya wanita dengan wajah barbie itu meloncat-loncat indah. Ia kagum dengan aksesoris dari Korea bagian selatan itu. Terlihat sangat sangat sangaaatt bercahaya dan imut. Ada kalung berhiaskan bunga Sakura, anting-anting berbentuk berlian berukuran kecil, gelang-gelang girly berwarna-warni, hiasan untuk hape, gelang-gelang kaki, berbagai macam bandana imut, bolpoin berhias hello kitty, anting-anting berbagai macam bentuk dan hiasan, dan lain-lainnya. Ino si maniak benda-benda cantik dan fashionable teriak histeris. Sontak Sakura membekap mulut Ino dengan tangannya. "Jangan berteriak, okey?"

"Uhmm ummmhh!" Sakura segera melepaskan bekapannya.

"Kau gila! Satu tas ini penuh dengan aksesoris dari sana!? Kyaaaa! Aku boleh pinjam semua ini kan!?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Gadis Jepang-Korea itu tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Aku tidak suka meminjami barangku pada seseorang..Kau tahu itu kan?"

Ino yang tadi nya ceria saat mendengar ucapan Sakura langsung melepas hasrat untuk memakai benda-benda keren itu.

"Tapi, aku membeli tas dan semua isi nya ini hanya untuk mu! Aku terus teringat kau saat berada disana, piggy pabo~" ucap Sakura sembari memeluk sahabat nya. Ino membalas pelukan manis dari Sakura. Mata berwarna aquamarine itu mengeluarkan cairan bening nya. Ia terharu sekali. Sahabat pinky nya ini tak pernah memandang nya dari segi kekayaan dan kecantikan. Ia sangat berterimakasih pada Kami-sama yang telah mempertemukan mereka berdua.

 **Flashback**

"Hiks..HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hei! Diamlah! Kau sangat berisik!"

Plakk

Tamparan dari wanita berambut merah itu sukses mengenai pipi tembem gadis ini. Meninggalkan bekas merah yang sangat terlihat. Sedangkan gadis lain yang bernama Shion itu menginjak kacamata gadis yang tengah mereka siksa. Tentu saja, kacamata itu hancur.

"Ja..jangan..A..apa salahku...pada kalian..?"

"Cuihh" Kini giliran gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu. Ia meludahi gadis teraniaya ini. Ino segera mengelap cairan menjijikkan itu dengan punggung tangannya lalu menggesek-gesekkan punggung tangannya ke tanah.

"Kau mau tahu salahmu hm?" Gadis itu a.k.a Matsumoto menarik rambut blonde Ino agar ia mendongak ke atas. Dengan menahan sakit, Ino menganggukkan kepala nya.

"Salah mu itu adalah...Kenapa kau lahir dengan wajah seperti itu heh culun?! Kenapa kau yang culun ini harus ada di muka bumi ini!? Aku melihatmu saja ingin muntah..Apalagi yang lain! Jangan sok cantik yah! Kau lihat wajahmu yang busuk ini akan kurusak dengan benda yang ada ditangan ku!" Ino melirik benda yang dimaksud oleh Matsumoto. 'Gu..Gunting?!' teriak Ino di hati nya.

"Hey, Matsumoto-chan...Lihat lah wajahnya yang tengik itu..Sepertinya dia pasrah" ucap gadis bule asal Swiss itu -Oliv. Oliv membawa kerikil-kerikil kecil lalu melempar kannya ke Ino. Tak hanya Oliv, Karin, Shion, dan Hotaru juga menganiaya Ino dengan cara nya masing-masing. Karin berkali-kali menendangi tubuh Ino dengan high heels nya. Shion menyayat kaki Ino dengan silet. Sedangkan Hotaru, ia merobek semua pakaian yang dikenakan Ino.

"Lebih baik kau menjadi wanita jalang sana! Kau jual dirimu yang tak tahu malu itu! Ku rasa, laki-laki mana pun tidak bernafsu untuk menyentuh dirimu yang kotor ini! Kasihan~" ucap Matsumoto.

"Pergi saja ke Neraka hey jalang!" Karin menendang sangat keras di bagian perut Ino.

Sakit, perih, tak bernafsu untuk melanjutkan hidup, penyesalan karena telah dilahirkan, pasrah jika ia mati sekarang. Semua itu dirasakan gadis berwajah blonde itu. Dia sudah berkali-kali memohon kepada Tuhan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Tapi, Tuhan kejam dengannya. Tuhan membiarkan nya hidup dengan penderitaan seperti. Ingin bunuh diri, tapi ia tak mau menambah dosa nya.

"Matilah kau jalang busuk!"

Matsumoto hendak menggores pipi Ino dengan gunting yang ada ditangannya. Tapi, sesosok gadis berambut pinky datang merebut gunting itu. Untung saja, wajah Ino masih belum kena dengan gunting itu.

"Kau baka... Ingin membunuh seseorang? Kau tidak takut dengan polisi? Atau kau tidak takut dikeluarkan dari sekolah?" ucap Sakura sarkastik. Matsumoto merasa ia sedang diancam oleh gadis yang terkenal di sekolahannya. Keempat temannya tak lagi menyakiti Ino. Mereka jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Sedangkan gadis cokelat itu tak mau pasrah. Ia melayangkan tangannya ke pipi mulus Sakura. Ingin melawan sang Ratu? Hahaha~ Mungkin malah kau yang akan mati di buatnya.

Dengan lincah, Sakura menghindar. Ia langsung mengayunkan kaki kanan nya tepat mengenai pundak gadis cokelat itu. Kaki kanan nya sengaja ia diamkan di pundak Matsumoto. Dengan tatapan dingin, Sakura berkata "Semua yang diciptakan oleh Kami-sama itu tak ada yang menjijikkan. Itu semua adalah karya indah yang diciptakan-Nya." Sakura memberhentikan sebentar ucapannya.

"Ciptaan yang terburuk adalah orang yang menghina karya sang Kami-sama dan memuji-muji dirinya sendiri. Sepatutnya mereka yang harus pergi ke nereka. Jangan karena dia lemah, kalian bisa berkuasa atas nya. Maka dari itu, aku yang akan membalikkan fakta. Kalian lah yang akan sengsara. Tapi, itu tak kan semenyakitkan dari yang kalian lakukan sekarang ini. Tenang saja~" sambung Sakura.

Matsumoto terdiam. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya seperti telah dikunci oleh gadis pinky ini. Kaki yang tadi nya dipundak gadis penganiaya ini, kini telah kembali semula ke tempatnya. "Paman Obito, bisakah kau menangani sampah-sampah ini?"

"Bisa nona muda. Silahkan nona pergi lebih dahulu.."

"Arigatou paman"

Sakura membantu Ino untuk berdiri. Ino sangat malu. Ia tidak memakai apa-apa. Gadis blonde ini terpaksa harus kembali seperti tadi. Tergeletak di tanah sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura memanggil satu bodyguard nya. Ia memerintahkan untuk mengambil jaket yang ada didalam mobil. Setelah jaket itu sudah ada ditangan Sakura, Sakura cepat-cepat memakaikan nya ke Ino. Ino menatap manik emerald itu seperti bertanya 'kenapa?'. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyum manisnya. Sakura membopong Ino ke dalam mobilnya. Inilah pertama kali Ino merasakan di dalam mobil. Ia terus mengucapkan beribu terimakasih kepada Sakura sang Pahlawannya.

Hingga sekarang, Ino yang diangkat nya sebagai kakak nya dirumah. Ino diizinkan tinggal dirumah Sakura. Sakura Pahlawan ku.

 **Flashback off**

"Huweeeee~! Forehead ku~~~~" Tangis Ino pecah dipelukan Sakura.

"Pi..piggy?! Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?! Ulji maseyo!" Gadis bubble gum itu mulai panik melihat sahabat tercintanya tiba-tiba menangis. Ia pun berkali-kali mengelus rambut blonde Ino.

"A..aku i..ingin..Berterimakasih padamu, Forehead-chan~ hiks..Kalau ka..kau ti..tidak meno..nolong ku saat SMP dulu..Mungkin aku hiks tak b..bisa ceria seperti i..ni! Huhuhuhuhu~ A..aku juga dulu hiks pernah berpi..pikir kalau ka..kau sama saja seperti me..mereka! Gomennasai!" Pelukan Ino semakin kencang.

"Tidak apa-apa, Piggy sayang~ Daripada sedih-sedih begini mendingan kita coba pakai semua ini yuk!" Ino pun mengangguk kan kepala nya.

Sakura melepas pelukannya. Ino yang tadi menangis kini telah ceria kembali. Ia sudah tak sabar memakai semua nya. Kedua tangan nya tampak telah memilih-milih aksesoris itu. Sedangkan Sakura, ia menaikkan tas berwarna biru ke ranjang nya.

"Forehead..Itu apa lagi?" tanya Ino.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia perlahan membuka kancing tas nya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan isi tas nya. Dan, sama! Isi nya juga aksesoris semua!

"Wah! Dua tas ini isi nya penuh dengan aksesoris dari KorSel!?"

"Iya donk. Tas berwarna pink ini khusus untuk mu! Dan yang biru untukku."

"Tapi kan...Aku suka warna biru dan kau pink..Kenapa kau tidak memilih tas berwarna pink?"

"Aku memilih biru..agar aku terus ingat dengan mu walau aku berada sangat jauh dari sini..Dan kau yang pink..Aku sengaja membeli yang pink agar kau bisa mengingat ku juga"

Lagi-lagi hati kecil Ino tersentuh. Sakura memang gadis yang hebat. Tak salah jika ia mengidolakan sosok gadis pinky yang nakal ini. "Arigatou Sakura-chan!" Ino kembali memeluk gadis berharga Haruno itu. "Hahaha~ Tumben memanggilku dengan nama..Biasanya Forehead~"

"Okey Forehead" Ino memeletkan lidah nya. Gadis barbie itu melepas pelukannya lalu melempar bantal berbentuk strawberry tepat di jidat lebar milik Sakura. Sakura yang merasa kesal mulai mengejar-ngejar Ino. Mereka berdua seperti kucing dan tikus.

"Hey..Sudah dulu main nya..Sekarang giliran ku yang bermain dengan Sakura ku~" ucap seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu. Seseorang itu adalah pemuda berambut merah. Sakura dan Ino yang tadi nya kejar-kejaran, kini mereka diam dan duduk manis di sofa. (Dikamar Sakura ada sofa juga x3) Sasori menghampiri Sakura yang duduk disebelah Ino. Pemuda baby face itu melirik gadis aquamarine itu. Ino tahu kode-kode ini. Ia pun mulai merasa canggung.

"Hahahah~ Forehead~ Aku pergi kekamar ku dulu yah.." Ino berlari kecil menuju ranjang. Ia membereskan aksesoris itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas pinky nya. Lalu melangkah menuju pintu.

"Hey Piggy!" Mendengar teriakan Sakura, Ino menoleh kan kepala nya ke arah Sakura berada. "Apa lagi Forehead?"

"Itu..Dua koper yang berukuran sedang dan satu koper yang besar..Yang didekat boneka Hello Kitty ku! Itu untuk mu! Isi nya sepatu, baju, dan peralatan make up!"

"Arigatou Forehead sayang! Kusayang kamu!" Ino buru-buru mengambil koper-koper itu lalu pergi kekamar nya.

Blamm!

Kini tinggal Sakura dan Sasori saja. Sasori duduk di samping Sakura.

"Saki~ Ayo duduk disini sayangku~" Sasori menepuk-nepuk paha nya bermaksud menyuruh Sakura duduk dipangkuan nya. Gadis pinky itu menurut. Ia duduk dipangkuan sang kakak. Menyamankan posisi duduk nya. Kedua tangan Sasori pun kini memeluk pinggang adik nya.

"Ungh~ Oppa~ Kalau ingin bermain..Pergi cari kekasih-kekasihmu itu~~ Jangan korbankan dongsaeng mu yang manis ini~" Sakura mengelus tangan sang kakak. Tiba-tiba ntah kenapa aura di kamar ini mulai panas.

"Oh hey..Apa Niichan mu ini boleh menyentuh dada mu yang menantang itu sayang~?" bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura. "Ouhh~ Boleh kok Oppa sayang~" Seharus nya Sakura tidak mengizinkannya. Mengingat adik nya adalah tipe gadis yang nakal, pasti ia memperbolehkannya. Mendapat izin dari sang adik, Sasori mulai tak berpikir jernih. Tangan kanan pemuda baby face itu mulai naik ke atas. Tapi...

Cklekk.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan gadis blonde ponytail.

"Aduh..Sepertinya aku datang tidak tepat waktu nya..Tapi, aku ingin Sasori-nii turun ke bawah! Uchiha-san datang kemari mencari Saso-nii!" teriak Ino yang berada di depan pintu. Sakura langsung bangun dari pangkuan Sasori. Sasori berdecak kesal. Padahal tadi ia hampir saja menyentuh barang kebanggaan adik nya.

"Itachi?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya! Ia juga bersama cowok yang super duper tampan! Kyaaaa!" Ino mulai menjerit histeris karena mengingat wajah pemuda itu.

'Pasti otouto nya itu' pikir Sasori.

Sasori terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura. Sekarang, yang ada dikamar hanya Ino dan Sakura.

"Emang siapa si Uchiha-Uchiha itu? Dan juga namja tampan yang kau bilang itu, Piggy?" Sakura mulai dimakan rasa penasaran.

"Kalau kau mau tahu..Yuk kita ikut turun ke bawah! Wajah mereka berdua itu sangat tampan! Huwaaaaa! Mengingat nya saja aku sudah seperti ini! Bagaiman jika aku jadi isteri nya!"

Okey, Ino mulai kembali dengan penyakit lebaynya.

Gadis pinky dan blonde itu pergi menuju ruang tamu untuk bertemu dengan sang tamu tampan.

'Dua namja tampan..Wah~ Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi mereka~!' inner Sakura.

 _ **MR. HN x NAUGHTY GIRL**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued~**_

 _ **Area Bacot Author:**_

 _ **Huwaaaaa 0-0 Kalian kangen Hyu atau fic nya :''v? Plakk *ditampar massa* Gomen telat update nya. Soalnya Hyu lagi nggak mood nulis fic. Yang menunggu kehadiran Sasuke, sabar yah :''v Chap besok Sasuke hadir kok '3' Gomennasai kalo fic nya jelek T,T**_

 _ **Thanks banget buat review" ny minna '3' *kecup atu"***_

 _ **Review plis?**_

 _ **Salam bini nya Oh Sehun :v  
**_

 _ **K**_

 _ **I**_

 _ **M**_

 _ **H**_

 _ **Y**_

 _ **U**_

 _ **J**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **O**_

 _ **N**_

 _ **Kamus Kantong:**_

 _ **Sikkeuro= berisik**_

 _ **Pabo= bodoh**_

 _ **Ulji Maseyo= jangan menangis**_

 _ **Oppa= kakak laki-laki (untuk perempuan)**_

 _ **Dongsaeng= adik (untuk semua gender)**_

 _ **Namja= cowok**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Balasan** **revie** **w~**

 **ha bin: sebenarnya Sakura itu tipe gadis sensitif..jika ada yang menyentuhnya pasti...**

 **kita liat aja dichap berikutnya x3**

 **jung hey hwa** **:** **Hyu memang ngak bisa buat yg panjang2** **T,T** **Paling cuma bisa buat sampai 2000-an saja. Biar pendek yg penting greget** **:'v**

 **Nama nya juga Naughty Girl x3 Sakura memang sering disentuh2 org lain.. tapi Sakura tetap menjaga kesuciannya kok untuk suami nya!** **X3**

 **AAM: waduh~ Kalo full adegan SasoSaku nanti bisa ganti pair donk..Hahahaha**

 **Guest: bagaimana yah..Nama nya juga FAN FICTIOn...Penggemar yang menulis Fiksi dengan meminjam chara kesukaannya..Jadi, ini sedang nggak di dunia Anime..Cerita ini sepenuhnya milik saya..mau saya letak bahasa korea mau bahasa alien mau bahasa jawa mau bahasa apapun itu hak saya Saya hanya meminjam chara milik om Masashi.**

 **Tapi terimakasih! Sudah mau membaca nya!**

 **Guest: kan sudah saya bilang~ cerita ini sepenuh nya hak milik saya. Lagi pun saya memajang lirik lagu-lagu itu disaat-saat tertentu saja..Seperti saat mereka sedang bernyanyi, bersenandung, mendengarkan musik,dll..**

 **Cherrysa: Anda tuhan? Yg bisa menerka pemikiran seseorang? Anda ilfil dgn fic ini? Hello~ pergi ke laut yuk..Saya nggak pernah tuh maksa anda untuk membacanya.**

 **Sakura ke korea bukan hanya berdiri menunggu oppa-oppa tamvan lewat untuk mengajak mereka tidur lalu diberikan uang oleh oppa-oppa itu. Sakura holkay..malah mereka yg ingin tidur dgn Sakura..Sakura ke korea pasti ada alasannya. So, positive thinking aja say~ nanti muncul juga kok** di **chap lainnya.**

 **Sasori pernah tidur dgn Sakura? Pernah kok..waktu mereka masih 7 dan 14 tahun . Mereka kan masih kecil jadi gpp donk tidur bareng（・_・） Sakura dsini nggak se jalang yg anda pikirkan.**

 **Jgn menghasut para readers lain untuk tdk baca fic org donk say~ emg kamu udah senior banget yah? Atau fic kamu kebagusan banget yah? Login donk jgn main guest2an..Jadi kan saya bsa lihat fic anda yg bagus banget itu..Saya jadi bsa ikutan komen yg positif di fic mu**

 **Sekali lagi,**

 **Kita ke laut yuk~**

 **.**

 **Hargai penulis!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacalah dgn bijak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MR. HN x NAUGHTY GIRL**

Cklekk.

Pintu terbuka menampakkan gadis blonde ponytail.

"Aduh..Sepertinya aku datang tidak tepat waktu nya..Tapi, aku ingin Sasori-nii turun ke bawah! Uchiha-san datang kemari mencari Saso-nii!" teriak Ino yang berada di depan pintu. Sakura langsung bangun dari pangkuan Sasori. Sasori berdecak kesal. Padahal tadi ia hampir saja menyentuh barang kebanggaan adik nya.

"Itachi?" tanya Sasori.

"Iya! Ia juga bersama cowok yang super duper tampan! Kyaaaa!" Ino mulai menjerit histeris karena mengingat wajah pemuda itu.

'Pasti otouto nya itu' pikir Sasori.

Sasori terpaksa meninggalkan Sakura. Sekarang, yang ada dikamar hanya Ino dan Sakura.

"Emang siapa si Uchiha-Uchiha itu? Dan juga namja tampan yang kau bilang itu, Piggy?" Sakura mulai dimakan rasa penasaran.

"Kalau kau mau tahu..Yuk kita ikut turun ke bawah! Wajah mereka berdua itu sangat tampan! Huwaaaaa! Mengingat nya saja aku sudah seperti ini! Bagaiman jika aku jadi isteri nya!"

Okey, Ino mulai kembali dengan penyakit lebaynya.

Gadis pinky dan blonde itu pergi menuju ruang tamu untuk bertemu dengan sang tamu tampan.

'Dua namja tampan..Wah~ Aku tidak sabar untuk mencicipi mereka~!' inner Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Yo" Pria yang kira-kira berumur sama dengan Sasori mengangkat tangannya untuk menyapa teman merah nya. Sedangkan yang disapa hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan malas.

Sasori menghempaskan bokongnya dengan asal ke sofa. Ia menyeruput teh yang memang sudah di suguhi sedaritadi oleh maid.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Sasori yang tengah meletakkan cangkir teh nya kembali ke meja.

"Hahahaha..Wajahmu kusut sekali, teman~ Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa Nana sudah putus dengan mu?" Sasori tampak memicingkan mata nya. Teman nya yang satu ini memang agak rese. Cuma Itachi dan Sakura lah yang bisa membuat seorang Sasori kesal luar biasa.

"Jangan urusi wanita-wanita ku, okey? Aku hanya ingin bertanya..Ada gerangan apa kau datang kemari bersama.." Mata hazel nya melirik pemuda berambut raven dengan style seperti pantat ayam itu.

"...bersama otouto mu..?"

Pria dengan tanda kerutan di wajahnya itu mengikuti arah pandang Sasori. Sasuke sedikit risih dengan tatapan kedua pria yang dianggap nya masih anak-anak. "Sasu-chan menemaniku untuk melamar mu, Saso-chan~" Nada manja yang dibuat-buat Itachi terdengar menjijikkan di telinga Sasori dan juga adik kecilnya, Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau jadi **Uke** atau **Seme** mu..Jadi, aku menolaknya. Aku masih setia dengan mereka." ucap Sasori dengan menekankan kata _Uke_ dan _Seme._

"Hahahaha~ Aku hanya bercanda~ Okey..Tanpa basa-basi lagi..Aku ingin kau putus kontrak jadi model nya si Hatake itu.." Itachi merubah suasana nya jadi lebih serius.

"Heh? Kau pikir seenak perkataan mu? Kontrak ku masih lima tahun lagi"

"Aku tahu kau bercanda~ Jadi, demi teman mu ini...Apa kau bersedia melakukannya?"

"Terserah." jawab Sasori asal-asalan.

"Aligachuu Saso-chan~~" Itachi memonyongkan mulutnya. "Kisu kisu kiss~~~" kata nya lagi. Sasori menurutinya. Pria 24 tahun itu bangkit dari sofa empuk nya. Itachi sangat kaget kalau Sasori akan mau menuruti nya. Dengan perasaan waswas, Itachi menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya. Tapi prasangka Itachi salah besar. Sasori malah melemparnya dengan bantal yang ada disekitar sofa ke wajah Itachi. Marga uchiha yang disandang nya benar-benar runtuh. Lebih baik dilempar dengan bantal daripada dicium beneran kan?

"Kenapa kau memaksa ku untuk memutuskan kontrak kerja ku?" Sasori kembali duduk.

"Karena ..Aku ingin kau jadi model ku~ Alasannya simpel kan sayang~ chuu"

Sekali lagi, bantal itu melayang tepat di wajah tampan Itachi.

'Aku memang nggak ada guna nya disini selain melihat kemesraan mereka. Cih, buang-buang waktu ku saja!' inner Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Hingga, onyx bertemu emerald. Mata hitam itu menelisik lebih jauh. Dia melihat gadis berkepala pinky dan blonde yang bersembunyi di balik vas bunga yang berukuran besar itu. Merasa pernah mengenal mata itu, Sasuke mencoba kembali mengingat nya. Sia-sia. Dia tak mengingat nya juga. Sasuke yang tak mau tahu lagi, ia pun mengangkat cangkir nya lalu meminum teh nya.

Gadis gulali itu merasa ter interogasi dengan tatapan elang milik pemuda tampan yang berada disana. Sakura membalas tatapan sang pemuda. Tapi, laki-laki itu malah mengacuhkannya. 'Dia yang mulai duluan! Dia juga yang mengacuhkan ku!' teriak inner nya. Ia tak habis pikir ada seorang pria yang akan mengacuh kannya sepeti itu.

"Hey, Forehead..Kau kenapa?" Ino memegang bahu gadis pinky itu. Spontan Sakura langsung kaget. Dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar tidak berteriak. "Hehehehe... Kau naksir juga dengannya, ne Forehad? Aku tidak akan kalah dengan mu~" ucap Ino dengan pelan agar persembunyian mereka tidak ketahuan.

"Mworago!? Aku tidak pernah menaksir siapa pun! Aku tidak percaya pada semua namja diluar sana..Kau tahu itu juga kan, Piggy?"

"I..iya sih..Ta..tapi.."

"Hey dua tikus cantik~ Kalian kenapa disitu?" Sakura dan Ino ke tangkap basah dengan pria yang ingin 'melamar' Saso-chan. Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya lebih dahulu. Ino pasrah. Ia juga mengikuti Sakura yang melangkah menuju Tuan muda Uchiha. Sasori agak kaget saat Itachi bilang dua tikus. Ia hampir saja melempar cangkir nya ke adik tersayang nya.

Sakura kini berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Ino, ia tak mengikuti Sakura ke sana. Menurutnya, lebih baik duduk saja.

Gadis tunggal Haruno itu menunduk untuk melihat wajah sang Tuan muda. Di teliti nya wajah rupawan bak Dewa Yunani. Sasuke tahu gadis didepannya hanya ingin menggoda nya. Sasuke pun mendongak kan wajahnya agar sang gadis bisa melihat keseluruhan tekstur wajahnya (?)

Blush~

Wajah Sakura merah padam atas perbuatan lelaki didepannya ini. Jarak wajah mereka berdua bisa dibilang tinggal 5 cm saja. Sakura bisa merasakan nafas berbau mint itu. "Ehem ehem!" Sasori dan Itachi berdehem keras. Alhasil, Sakura langsung memberi jarak antara mereka. "Heheheheheh" cengir Sakura.

"Terlalu serius dengan tatapannya" ucap Sasori.

"Sampai kami terlupakan" lanjut Itachi.

Sakura menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke. Ia kini duduk disamping Sasori yg ngambek. "Ululululu~ Ambek-ambek nih..Nanti caku beliin pelmen dan balon deh~ (Ululululu~ Ngambek-ngambek nih..Nanti Saku beliin permen dan balon deh~)" ucap Sakura sambil mencubiti pipi Sasori yang menggembung imut(?). Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura. "Caku-chan kan ada balon cendili~ada dua lagi..Ngapain beli?! (Saku-chan kan ada balon aendri~ ada da lagi..Ngapain beli?!)" kata Sasori dengan bibir yang dimonyongkan. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan masih mengalihkan pandangannya. Mendengar ucapan kakaknya, Sakura terus mencubit lengan Sasori.

"Aww! Ittai!" Sasori mengusap-usap bekas cubitan adik nya. "Baka Imouto~!"

"Saso-chan~ Jangan mesum-mesum ke imouto nya..Mesum ke aku aja~~" Itachi mengerlingkan mata nya ke arah Sasori. Jelas saja Sasori menolaknya dengan mentah-mentah.

Sakura pergi melongos ke samping Itachi meninggalkan kakak merahnya. Sasori yang ditinggal, wajahnya semakin masam.

Oh iya, kita jangan melupakan Ino. Ino dari tadi hanya melihat hape nya sambil melirik pemuda yang duduk disebelah kanan Itachi.

"Annyeong haseyo~ Perkenalkan..Sakura Haruno imnida~ Kalau anda?" ucap Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura dapat senyum manis dari lawan bicara nya. "Korea yah..Saya Itachi Uchiha si Uchiha paling manis dari semua anggota keluarga~ Dan disebelahku ini adalah Sasuke adik kecil ku..Apa menurutmu, aku itu manis?"

"Xixixixi~ Kyeopta~! Memang manis kok~~ Tapi, masa Itachi-ssi suka dengan Oppa ku yang nyebelin itu..Disini kan ada dua gadis yang menawan hm? "

"Itu hanya candaan manis ku saja kok~"

Selama Sakura dan Itachi mengobrol, diam-diam pemuda yang di cuekin daritadi memikirkan gadis pinky itu. Dimana, kapan, apa, siapa, bagaimana ia bisa seperti tak asing melihat manik emerald itu. Mengingat ia tadi berbicara dengan menyisipkan sedikit bahasa Negeri Ginseng itu, Sasuke ingat gadis ini.

'Hn..Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya..' pikir Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasori..

'Lihatlah imouto mu di goda dengan buaya darat' ucap Sasori devil.

'Jangan terpengaruh dengannya! Dan ingat dia hanya adik mu!' kata Sasori angel meyakinkan.

'Oh yah?! Bermain dengan adik sendiri tidak apa-apa kan?'

'Jangan dengar , Sasori! Dia cuma khayalan mu!'

'Kau juga cuma khayalan nya doank kok~' ucap Sasori devil tak mau kalah.

'Unghh!'

"Hei. Intinya kalian berdua cuma khayalan ku. Titik nggak pake koma." Sasori menyentil kedua Sasori khayalan nya.

...dia berdebat dengan devil dan angel nya.

Back to story~~~~

"Hn" Angin dari mana, badai dari mana, gempa dari mana, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Sakura kaget karena tangannya ditarik paksa oleh pemuda ayam ini.

"Apa-apaan!" Sakura menatap kesal kearah Sasuke. Tatapan Sakura dibalas dengan tatapan dingin dari Sasuke. Nyali Sakura langsng ciut. Sasori, Ino, dan Itachi memelototi Sasuke yang seenaknya menarik tangan gadis itu. Toh, Sasuke tidak takut.

"Ahaha..Tidak apa-apa~ Oppa, Itachi-ssi, Piggy..Kami hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar saja kok~" Sakura menampilkan senyum manis nya. Dia pun sebenarnya juga ingin berbicara dengan pemuda ini. Toh, ternyata Sasuke yang duluan.

Melihat tatapan Sakura yang meyakinkan, Sasori selaku kakak nya mengangguk pasrah. SasuSaku itu langsung pergi dari sana. Tapi, bukan Sasori nama nya jika tak mengawasi adiknya.

"Kau mau kemana Sasori?" tanya Itachi.

"Ada urusan. Dan kau jangan ikuti aku! Temani saja Ino-chan di sini!"

"Ya ya ya ya" Itachi menutup telinga nya.

Hanya tinggal berdua. Itachi dan Ino. Suasana jadi canggung. Tak ada dari mereka berdua yang mau membuka suara. Gadis blonde ini pun tak tahan seperti ini terus. Ia beralih ke hape biru nya kembali.

"Apa sesibuk itu kah kau sampai tak melihat pria tampan di depan mu?"

"E..eeh?" Ino kaget setengah mati karena melihat Itachi yang memandangnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Kini Sasuke dan Sakura berada di halaman belakang manshion Haruno itu. Sasuke membawa Sakura duduk ke bangku taman yang sudah tersedia disana. Lalu menghempaskan Sakura dibangku itu agar ia duduk.

"Akh! Sa..sakit! Kau gila yah!? Ganteng-ganteng kok gila?!" Genggaman Sasuke yang kuat itu meninggalkan bekas di pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Hn.. Kita bertemu lagi, Pinky.." ucap Sasuke yang tak memperdulikan Sakura yang merengek kesakitan.

"Bertemu lagi? Kapan pertama kali kita bertemu heh siluman ayam?!" cerocos Sakura. Sudah melukai tangan orang, malah nggak ada minta maaf nya sama sekali.

"Hn? Jalang.."

Jalang..

Satu kata itu membuat Sakura teringat dengan pemuda brengsek yang bertemu dengannya di Korea. Sakura tiba-tiba menampilkan senyum nya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menginjak kaki Sasuke yang tak berdosa itu. "Kau! Bajingan! Berani nya mengatai ku seperti itu!"

Sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke. Tapi, ia bisa meredam nya dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Bukannya itu jelas? Kau menggoda ku saat itu kan hn?"

"Maaf saja. Rayuan mu tak mempan untuk ku..Aku tidak suka gadis kecil seperti mu" lanjut Sasuke.

"Mwo!? Semua namja yang melihat ku pasti jatuh hati padaku! Kau salah satu nya! Jangan mengelak!" Sakura menaikkan volume suara nya. Dia sudah sangat kesal dengan pria ini.

"Jangan melotot pada ku" desis Sasuke. "Aku tahu kau masih gadis. Maka dari itu, belajar jadi gadis yang baik-baik sana..Tidak usah memamerkan tubuh mu itu"

"Aku masih gadis atau wanita..Apa urusan mu heh?! Lebih baik kau perbanyak ibadah mu sana! Kau kan sudah tua bangka!"

"Hn..Aku tak mau mengulangi kata-kata ku lagi..Tapi, ingat. Jangan pernah kau berpikir semua pria di muka bumi ini bisa kau permainkan.." Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut si bungsu Uchiha ini. Ia ingin membalas nya, tapi lidah nya terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin Itachi-nii terpesona dengan mu..Tapi, aku tidak sama sekali.." itu kata-kata terakhir sang Sasuke Uchiha. Ia pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Sakura bangkit dan langsung mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan nya.

"Uchiha brengsek!"

Tak membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Mati saja kau sana!"

Tak berpengaruh.

"Namja gila!"

Sia-sia.

"Pantat ayam sialan! Kau harus merapikan rambut ayam mu itu brengsek! Style mu menjijikkan"

Tak bisa memberhentikan langkah Sasuke.

"Bilang saja kau takut denganku!"

Sakura berhasil membuat sang pemuda raven menoleh. Sasuke balik menghampiri gadis pinky itu. Dapat dilihat dari raut wajah Sakura yang terlihat gembira. Ia akhirnya bisa membuat pria itu menoleh. Perasaan gembira itu hilang saat pria berumur 5 tahun lebih tua dari nya mendekati nya. Sasuke menepis habis semua jarak antara mereka. Wajah Sasuke semakin mendekat. Nafas keduanya saling bertautan. Tercetak jelas warna merah di kedua pipi tirus Sakura. Saling mendekat, mendekat, dan cup~ Perlahan benda kenyal itu menempel di bibir pink milik Sakura. Mata Sakura membulat. 'A..aku dicium nya!' teriak inner Sakura. Dengan tangan yang memeluk pinggang sang gadis, Sasuke memulai ciuman panas nya.

"Emmhh~ Clllmph..Mnmmhh umhh ellppmhhh"

Ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke terlalu memabukkan. Sakura tak bisa membalas ciuman Sasuke itu. Tak ada celah untuk nya mendominasi namja tampan yang sedang mencumbu nya. Sakura tak mau bibir nya bengkak gara-gara ciuman sialan ini. Bisa-bisa ia diinterogasi oleh kakak nya. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke sekuat tenaga. Semakin ia mendorongnya, semakin itu juga pelukan dan ciuman Sasuke semakin ganas. Tak ada jalan lain, dia harus berpura-pura menangis. Sasuke melihat gadis yang ada dikungkungan nya itu mengeluarkan air mata nya. Di emut nya sebentar bibir mungil Sakura lalu dilepaskannya.

"Hn begini saja kau sudah kalah..Kau memang hanya gadis kecil ingusan .."

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah mengelap air mata buaya nya. "Namja sialan!" ucap Sakura dengan pelan.

"Anak kecil seperti mu sebaiknya belajar yang rajin di rumah..Jangan berkeliaran dengan pria-pria..Hn, Kau sangat menyedihkan" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

 **MR. HN x NAUGHTY GIRL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued~**

 **Area Bacot Author:**

 **Huwahhh! Baru kali ini bisa update kilat !**

 **Bagi yang tak suka dengan fic ini, kusarankan kalian tidak usah membaca nya yah Apalah daya seorang penulis baru..**

 **Jika hanya ingin menghancurkan minat ku untuk menulis, seperti nya kalian (bagi yang nggak suka ) menjauh saja dari fic ini.**

 **Saya tak pernah dapat keuntungan apa pun jika ada yang mau membaca nya fic karya saya. Ada yang menyukai nya syukur, jika tak ada yang menyukai nya yah mau apa lagi**

 **Jangan menebak-nebak jalan cerita nya .Emang kalian tahu isi pikiran Author? Yang tadi nya seperti ini, bisa saja Author ubah jadi seperti itu. Bacalah dengan bijak. Saya tak pernah menjelekkan fic karya seseorang . Karena saya tahu membuat fic itu nggak gampang. Jika tidak suka, pergilah**

 **Arigatou minna yang sudah menyukai fic Hyu x3 Hyu sangat berterima kasih!**

 **Salam bini nya Tae yang :V**

 **Review pliss?**

 **K**

 **I**

 **M**

 **H**

 **Y**

 **U**

 **J**

 **O**

 **O**

 **N**

 _ **Kamus Kantong:**_

 ** _Mworago?!= Apa apa kamu barusan?!_**

 _ **Namja= cowok**_

 _ **Annyeong haseyo= hai**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno imnida= saya Sakura Haruno**_

 ** _Kyeopta= imut_**

 _ **Oppa= kakak laki-laki (untuk perempuan)**_

 ** _-ssi= memanggil orang yang disegani, dihormati, atau belum terlalu akrab menambahkan -ssi di akhir nama nya. Contoh : Itachi-ssi_**

 ** _Mwo?= Apa?_**


End file.
